A conventional braking control device calculates a degree of variation in a depression force representing an amount of variation in a brake pedal reaction force on the basis of an amount of displacement of an input rod of the brake pedal, and steadily limits an amount of variation in a regenerative braking torque applied to a vehicle wheel as the degree of variation in the depression force increases (see JP2010-179742A, JP2007-112426A).